


马库斯他为什么生气

by Zweileben



Series: TAU [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 一个片段





	马库斯他为什么生气

马库斯有时生气。气的程度有轻有重，事件缘由有大有小；气的对象老是那一个。偏偏这对象不可抗地天天在他眼前晃来晃去——事实上，是他老是到康纳面前晃来晃去——康纳的确是他对象，这是事实的第二个部分。  
一次他与康纳行走于深夜底特律清冷的街道，黄色的路灯光把他俩的影子拉得老长。马库斯瞥见康纳的双手不着防具，大无畏地接受朔风的攻击。于是他怀着隐秘的得意与欣喜伸出手触碰康纳的指尖。“手。”他轻声说。康纳了然地点点头，把手伸进了大衣口袋，脚步踏成无懈可击的直线向前走去，把马库斯甩在后头，觉得自己傻逼透顶。这是“轻”的，懊丧与刺痛顶多持续一分钟，或者两分钟。有时他也会真正地站在怒火的边缘，只差一步就把自己的理智一股脑全扔进去。一个美好的周末一通电话打到家里，汉克•安德森疲惫的声音在耳边响起。安慰与劝告如同从黑色轿车上下来的带着白手套的军官递呈的慰问信与程式化的“非常遗憾……”一样毫无意义。马库斯飞奔至修理部，阿诺德给他端茶递水谈谈心。没事儿，小问题，小问题，他战战兢兢地说，就是掉了条手臂……RA9在上，马库斯差点背过气去。康纳端庄地坐在里头，向他点点头。小场面，小场面，就是挨了颗子弹。  
这就是那种时刻了：他恨不得一脚踹在随便什么坚实的东西上发出巨大的声响，用最混不吝的语言咒骂他和康纳都没有的某个女性直系亲属。他真想敲开康纳那招人喜爱的小脑瓜，看看里面都装了些什么莫名其妙的东西。估计康纳对他也同样莫名其妙。（“这是我的工作！”他会说。好了，一般到此打住）大多数时候他们默契无比，简直天造地设的一对。有些时候他又觉得康纳和他不在一个星球上，空气循环系统里装的大概是月球的大气。  
好吧，就当这是对他马库斯•曼菲尔德物理和技术上走了康纳后门的报复。他实在受不了了，下定决心要和康纳好好谈谈。于是他在一个火辣的夜晚后诈尸般坐起，带着怀里的康纳一个打挺。他清了清嗓子，准备捋顺一切他长久以来所忍耐的。这个对话他精心设计，包括简短但诚意十足的五十四字开场白，一百八十字的情况陈述——理论和数据，他的康纳总是更愿意相信理论与数据——论点论据缺一不可，解决方案从A排到H。最后当然是用骚话结尾，要是再能要个湿漉漉的吻那就再好不过。好的，走过一遍流程，他深吸一口气，看向康纳的眼睛——  
康纳闭着眼，像个小鸡花耸在他怀里微微发抖。他愤怒的根源迷迷糊糊地抱住他的脖子，光溜溜的屁股上还有他的手印。康纳不由分说拉起滑落的被子盖住两人，眼睛还没睁开：“……马库斯？”他小声说，几根头发散乱地贴在眉角，LED流淌着平静的蓝色。于是马库斯的怒火就这么像热锅上的黄油滋拉融化升华成香气的小云朵飘走。他疯狂地寻找措辞。  
“呃，康纳，”他说，“我去问过了。明天我们要不要找个时间去登记？”  
全他妈狗屁。他连有没有仿生人同性婚姻法——仿生人现在有婚姻法了吗——都不知道。管他妈。他马库斯明天就去把提案拍在那群政府官员脑门上，威胁他们要是不准——他们应该还是会准的，不准也无所谓——他就再搞场他妈的革命。  
康纳终于睁开了眼睛。他的LED红红黄黄蓝蓝宛如交通信号灯。最后他说：“好啊。”  
于是他们仰面栽倒，马库斯长出一口气，看着康纳的眼睛。好吧，计划告吹，除了湿漉漉的吻外一切都没派上用场。马库斯轻吻康纳的嘴角，听着两人的脉搏调节器以惊人的同步率快速鼓动。怒火萎灭后，马库斯惊奇地、绝望地、宽慰地认识到他是实打实地完他妈蛋了。

fin


End file.
